Unfold (ON HOLD)
by iiKawaiiPotato13ii
Summary: Read how a girl and a boy go through obstacles, and witness how they unfold their love towards each other.
1. Intro and Prologue

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! This is my first story and I hope you will enjoy it. I literally made the whole storyline myself. By the way, this story is in an Alternate Universe (AU). Any feedback is appreciated! Tell me if you're enjoying it so far so I would know if people actually like it or not. This was hard for me to write, but I survived. I just want to give special thanks to LuminaShizuma and Harry Potter Fan 1994 for letting me use some parts for this story, and RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS for proofreading this so go check them out and give them love on. Thank you so much and let's go on with the book!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

Unfold ~ Introduction Prologue

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

 _Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own._

 _~ H. Jackson Brown, Jr._

* * *

"Mal, I don't know if I can go on anymore" Ben uttered. They were both in his room, spending their final moments together of spring break before going back to school. And their final moments of being in a relationship together. They sat across each other since Ben wanted to have a serious conversation with Mal about them.

He and Mal have been together for four and a half years now. They are both in college, however, they both attend different schools. They've had a long distance relationship for about two years now and it's been taking a toll on their relationship. They've brought it up before, but they both knew there was still a light at the end of the tunnel. However now, Ben cannot see the light at the end of the tunnel anymore. Ben talked to his mom about it since she offers really good advice, and all she told him to do is to listen to his heart to see what it has to say.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, starting to get scared. Mal always believed that their relationship was going so well. But, now she thought otherwise.

"Mal, what I mean is that I don't think I can go on with this relationship anymore," he said. The statement left Mal all speechless. She was thinking of all the reasons why he would want to break up with her. She saw nothing wrong.

"You want to break up with me?" she asked him.

"No, but I think that's the only option for us at this point" he replied.

"That's what _you_ think. Ben, did I do something wrong?" she asked as she started to worry more.

"No, you're fine. It's just the long distance" he complained.

"Well, I know that we can get through that" she uttered as she held his hands in hers.

"Well, if you think we can get through the long distance, then convince me that we can," he said as he took his hands away from hers.

"Ben, are you doubting our relationship?"

"I don't want to, but I'm starting to," he said as he looked down.

Mal put her hands up to gently hold his face, making him look up and looked at him in the eyes, "Ben, you and I have been in this for almost five years now. I don't want to lose you ever. You even said it yourself that you would not _ever_ leave me and hurt me. You promised me that ever since. We both just need patience, communicate with each other more, and - "

"Mal, all I've ever been is be patient, but we can't even talk to each other anymore because of school" Ben interrupted.

"But we have winter break or spring break in order to see other again"

"Yeah, but you'll be traveling with your Mom, and I'll be working at my dad's company"

"That is true, but we only have two and a half more years left of college. If we can just wait a little more, then we can make it."

"Mal, I need you to understand that we'll have to suffer more from not being able to be together. _I_ don't want you to suffer any longer."

"So you're telling me that the only reasons you want to break up with me are because of the lack of communication and the lack of time we have together."

Ben nodded his head as guilt took over him. Mal released his hands as tears started to gather in her eyes. "You really want to do this?" Mal asked.

He nodded his head once again. Mal looked down at the floor, letting her purple hair fall in front of her face. There was a moment of silence between them; just thinking about what happened hurt them so much, especially Mal. He _promised_ her that he wouldn't hurt her at all. He _promised_ her that he wouldn't let her go. He _promised_ that he would fight for the both of them. However, he _broke_ all of those promises.

Ben decided to break the silence between them. "Mal, I'm doing this because I love you. I love you so much that I'm willing to make you happy. I love you so much that I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"But you hurt me, Ben"

"I know that Mal and I'm sorry," he said

As he grabbed Mal's hands, she quickly pulled her hands-free. "Please don't" she warned him.

"Mal, please don't do this," he said as he tried to grab her hands again, but she wouldn't let him.

A tear was falling down her face and she knew that she needed some time alone. She got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom with Ben following her. He tried to enter with her, but she swiftly shut the door and locked it. He decided to just let her have alone time and wait outside of the door until she gets out.

After a moment, she walked out of the bathroom and started to make her way towards the front door. However, Ben put his hand on her wrist to stop her. She takes one last glance at him, exposing her watery and red eyes. "Before I let you go, can I have one last kiss?" he asked her.

She took a minute to think about it before nodding her head. Ben held her gently, cupping her face with one hand. They both stared into each other's eyes one last time, both of their heads gravitated towards each other. He leaned down and softly kissed her warm plump lips. The kiss was filled with passion, indicating all the love they had for each other. They both broke away when the need for air was necessary. Mal quickly turned around, rushed to the front door with tears falling out of her face. Ben was also following behind her but stopped at the front door. He just watched her enter her instead of doing anything.

"Honey, why was Mal running out crying?" his mom asked.

"Because we just broke up" he uttered to his mom.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah mom, me too" he replied. Ben went back up to his room and sat on his bed. He ran his hands through his honey-brown hair, reminiscing about what happened between him and Mal. As he was thinking about it, he started to get mad at himself for letting her go and hurting her as he promised not to. But, he knew it was necessary. After a while, he went to change into something more comfortable to cope with the pain. As he was changing, he felt something inside the pocket of his jeans. It was the signet ring he gave her on their two-year anniversary. The signet ring has his family crest, which is a beast and has been passed down through his dad's side for generations now.

As soon as Mal got home, she ran upstairs to her room and sobbed into her pillow. She could not believe what happened between her and Ben. He was always there for her since middle school. When he told her his feelings for her, she didn't even think that he would have any for her, but it turned out he did. After all the years they've been together, Ben filled an empty spot in her, but now that spot's empty again. She felt as if someone was squeezing her heart.

After the breakup, it was hard for both Ben and Mal. They both spent most of her remaining break in their rooms, recovering from the breakup. When Evie found out about the breakup, she wanted to give Ben a piece of her mind, but Mal told her that it's not worth it. They both could not focus on their studies, they both could not get out of bed, and they both could not do anything. They would see each other in their friends' photos, looking all happy, but really they would be full of pain. As months went by, they fully moved on from each other by hanging out with other people.

* * *

Mal promised herself that she wouldn't date anyone yet until she was ready to date again. However, Ben has already found someone after nine months of their breakup. His friend, Chad, helped him hook up with a girl named Audrey, who is a brunette with tan skin and brown eyes. She helped him forget all about his last relationship. Mal heard from Evie that Ben was in a new relationship already, which made Mal heartbroken, knowing that it was easy for her to be replaceable.

After three years now, Mal and Evie own a studio together where they could work together at the same place and gather up ideas. Ben is now the president of his dad's company and is still with Audrey. Everyone seems to be happy, however, everything was about to change; her future most likely. People will come back and feelings will change and unfold.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I hope you will enjoy this first chapter! I will try to update on Sundays, however, with school in the way, I will update randomly. Thank you for reading this far and please comment down below on how you're liking the story so far. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

A New Beginning

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

 _"Love is a promise; love is a souvenir. Once given never forgotten, never let it disappear."_

 _~ John Lennon_

* * *

Mal and Evie were walking to Mal's apartment after working all day in the studio they had bought together. They both were just rambling on about life, well mostly Evie, and how their creations could be significant in the near future. When they arrived, Mal's dog, Flash, ran up the both of them, giving them a wet, sloppy greeting.

"Hey!" The girls both cried as they both gave him a hug.

"How are you guys?" Mal cooed as she scratched behind Flash's ear. They both played with the dog for a while before Mal asked Evie what she wanted for dinner.

"Well, right now I'm craving for lasagna," Evie answered.

"Alright, I'll get to it after I change," Mal said with a smile. She entered her room and changed into more comfortable and clean clothes, and put her purple silky hair into a top knot.

She then walked into her kitchen that was connected to the living room and gathered all the ingredients needed for the dish.

As she was cooking and preparing the table for dinner, Evie was in the living room, checking her social media and watching TV. While checking her phone, she got an unexpected message from Ben. Hmm, he doesn't usually text me, she thought.

When she opened the message and read it, her eyes were as big as saucers. How am I going to tell Mal, she thought again. Luckily, Mal told her the food was ready, which made her thoughts disappear. However, she was acting weird which was making Mal worried.

"Evie, are you alright?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really hungry," Evie said with a nervous laugh.

"C'mon Evie," Mal begged.

"We'll just talk about it after; we should both just eat first."

"Alright then."

They both kept eating until they were full. Evie helped Mal clean up, even though Mal assisted that she wouldn't since she's a guest. However, Evie refused to. When they were done, they both settled onto the couch in the living room.

When Mal opened up her phone, Evie was expecting some kind of reaction from her; however, there was nothing. "Umm Mal?" Evie called her attention.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Did you get some kind of notification?"

"Uh nope. Why?"

"Well, I got a notification."

"Oh good for you; I'll probably get one in about a few minutes from now," Mal joked.

"But it's not just any notification. It's a message from Ben." The statement left Mal speechless. When the fuck did he text her, she thought. She looked up at her with her mouth hung open and her eyes wide open.

"Umm, have you been texting him behind my back?"

"Oh hell no!" Evie yelled.

"I don't know if you're going to get one, but I can tell you about it."

"Wait let me ask our group chat with Carlos and Jay," Mal said as she opened the text messaging app.

"Here, I'll just tell you. It's an invitation to his Grandad's Company 75th anniversary. It's a masquerade ball and yes you have to be formal, and yes you have to wear a dress and a mask, which I will create and design; if you are going. It's going to take place at the headquarters, from six pm to one am on January 31, which is a Saturday. However, since we haven't been catching up with each other, he's offering that we go to California three weeks earlier."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Mal questioned.

"He means our high school friends; you know Lonnie and Jane. I know that Jay and Carlos are invited also and I'm pretty sure he also has other friends he wants us to meet," she said stating the obvious.

"That is if I go," Mal pointed out. They both went back to what they were doing and after a moment Mal got a text message from Carlos and Jay. She opened it with them saying 'I got one', making Mal pissed off. "I'm so fucking done with exes, Carlos and Jay got one" she angrily said. Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor quickly changed and her face contorted in an all-consuming anger.

"Well, he probably accidentally missed you," Evie said with reason.

"Probably, but he could have done it purposely."

"Well, we'll have to see in two weeks time."

"Alright, I'm going to go take shower. You sleeping over?"

"Probably, I'm hella tired."

"You're always tired." Mal always offered Evie an opportunity if she would want to move in with her, but Evie insists that she doesn't. She doesn't want to be a burden to her all the time and all, but maybe she would want to one day.

* * *

Ben can now be the CEO at any time now. The pressure of keeping the company in control is hard for him. He most of the time has to travel out of the country to discuss or settle the business for his dad, which is also hard for his relationship with Audrey. Speaking of his relationship with Audrey, he always believed that he and Audrey were fine and that she was better than his last one. However, that is his brain, not his heart. He always thought and thinks that his brain was always both his brain and heart, but no; those two are completely different objects.

"Did you give my dad the guest list to the Gala?" Ben asked his secretary.

"Yes I did sir," his secretary, Amanda, said. She has been his secretary when he started. Audrey has been most wary of her since she's a girl and most girls would fall for Ben because of his good looks. She would confront her at times about him, but she would always say 'I don't like him', 'I have no interests in him', or 'I have no attraction towards him'. Audrey would leave it there but still thinks suspiciously of her.

"Is there anything I still need to do today?" he asked.

"Um yes, sir; you need to finalize your presentation for tomorrow's meeting," she answered.

"Oh! I actually finished that days ago. I've been meaning to tell you, but I've been distracted by the other things," Ben said.

He and his secretary were having a conversation, but then his dad was walking up to him and calling him. "Ben!" his dad yelled.

"I'll be right back," Ben declared.

He then walked up to his father. He was actually pretty nervous, but his father didn't seem to be angry at all. He hopes that all things will go well for him.

"Son, we need to talk in my office; privately," his dad informed.

"Alright. Let me just tell my secretary and I'll make my way up."

"Okay, son." Ben went to his secretary telling her that his dad needed him. She told him that it's fine and she'll go back to her office and if he needed anything, he would just text her. He then made his way up, feeling nervous; breathing shakily and sweat going down his regal, angelic face.

As the elevator's ding rang, he looked up and saw the elevator's doors opened. He walked out and walked up to his father's desk and sat in front of it. "So, I have been thinking that since I'm getting old and all, that I will be handing over the company into your hands. I've been seeing all the great choices and ideas you've been making, so I trust you very much," his father uttered.

Ben was left speechless. He couldn't believe it himself. Is this really happening? he thought. All that left his breath was a 'Really?' and his father nodded with a big grin. He and his father got up and walked beside the desk to hug each other. His father whispered to him about how he worked so hard for it all these years, making him feel so proud of himself.

His dad then broke the hug and told him,"I will announce this at the 75th-anniversary party and I know that you invited all your friends and our whole family will be there, so it's a great time to announce it."

"Alright, thanks dad," Ben said. He was so excited to be the new CEO, but also nervous because he doesn't want to let his dad down. But again he knows that deep down that he won't mess anything up. He's been training for this his whole life and now here it is; right in front of him.

At the end of the night, he celebrated with his Mom and Dad, and his girlfriend on his promotion. He still couldn't believe it; he felt so powerful that no one could make him weak. He was basically on cloud 9. He had everything he wanted, but does he really?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys! It's been a long time since I have updated but I am back for a little. I have testing coming up so I might be able to update. A lot has happened; D3 started rehearsals, which I am excited about, and Dove just recently won an Emmy, which she deserved. I don't know if my writing so far is making anyone else cringe but me; so please tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and look out for new chapters. Please remember to review so I know your feed feedback towards this story so far!**

* * *

A Reunion

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

 _"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give to you forever."_

 _~ The Notebook_

* * *

During the next two weeks, Evie and Mal went back together to their families in California for Christmas and New Years. Mal and her mom, Maleficent, hung out, making up for lost time together. They did anything that a mother and daughter would do; go shopping, watch a movie, and lots of other activities.

However, those two weeks went by quickly as Mal expected. She went home alone this time since Evie was in California, attending at Ben's Dad's Company Masquerade Party. When Maleficent found out that she didn't get invited, she was enraged. Why did Maleficent get invited, but not her daughter? That question is never going to be answered. She was going to tell Belle about it, but Mal told her to not make a big deal about it and it was just a party. She then agreed and never talked about it again.

Over the few weeks, Mal was lonely, on her day offs she would work in the studio for most of the day. When she works, she usually stops by where Evie would be. She works at a school as a teaching artist at an elementary school, which she loves. Evie sometimes would call her whenever she's free or when she goes to sleep. When checking her social media, she would see all of her friends having fun without her, making her feel all lonely and sad.

When she felt like she didn't want to do anything, she would walk her dog around the park or around the city, enjoying what she has.

One day, she decided to compose a piano piece since she had nothing to do. She used other songs and piano pieces to help her write one herself. Along the way, she had difficulties finding the right rhythm but eventually found it. Right now, she was working on the rhythm and is frustrated. "I can't fucking do this!" she exclaimed as she collapsed her arms on the piano keys. She ran her hands through her dark purple silky hair. She then decided to take a break. She got up and walked into her kitchen to take a drink of water and checked her phone.

When she first opened her phone, showing the time and date, a text message from Belle showed up. She then tapped on it, showing some kind of invitation. As she was looking at it, the information was very familiar to her. With the invitation was a message that said, " _I'm very sorry Mal that you did not receive an invitation. Your mom talked to me about it and I was honestly very disappointed at Ben since he was in charge of the guest list. He said that he was going to invite every friend of his, but I did not know you weren't going to be invited. However, in order to make it up to you, I took care of your flight payment and your ticket should be arriving today. You'll be leaving on Friday night 10 PM. We'll pick you up when arrive. Thank you so much! Love you!_ "

She replied to her message saying, "Thank you so much! It was probably a mistake. Don't be so hard on Ben about. It's honestly fine. I can't wait to see you guys!" she replied.

In the end, she was so surprised that they would still even invite her when it's last minute. She had to notify Jessica, who's a friend of hers and the art teacher, that she won't be able to attend classes to help her. She had to call her other friend, Harry, to see if he can take care of her dog. He's another person that her dog is familiar with and who's free. He texted back that he was able to and Jessica replied saying that it's fine and wished her that she has a good time.

She then called Evie and told her everything that just happened. During their conversation, Evie then told Mal that she actually made new clothes for her that were in her apartment. Mal thanked her for that since she had to take care of a lot of stuff.

She decided to put her current projects on hold and did chores instead so she wouldn't have to worry about laundry and/or the apartment being a mess when she returns back home. As each second passes by, her excitement grows as apprehension also grows. This is her first time seeing her ex in what like three or four years.

He now has a girlfriend who he first got with just to get over Mal and thought it was okay, which really wasn't. Who knows what could happen between her and him. All she does is hope for the best.

* * *

F inally, after a couple of days, it was the day she had to go to go back to Los Angeles once again. Earlier, she went into Evie's apartment to pick up the clothes she made for her. Right now, she was packing up all the stuff that she prepared the night before. She was also video chatting with Evie about all the things they'll do once she gets there.

"I'm planning on doing a vlog of us getting ready for the party for next Saturday," Evie said through the screen. Evie started posting videos of her doing makeup tutorials and other stuff that any beauty guru would do in college. It took some time for Mal to get used to being her model for her videos. Evie got a great start because most girls liked her content so much and also loved Mal's beauty, so it's a win-win situation.

"Alright, I'm fine with that; do whatever you want with me for your video since it's going to be special," Mal said.

"I already know what to do, it's just going to be hard for me to not grab your face and put makeup on you," Evie said with a laugh.

"I know because you tried to do that once when we were graduating, but you failed," Mal laughed.

"Shut up," Evie said with a serious face but soon laughed along with Mal. "Have you been working on anything else besides your painting you're currently doing?" she asked.

"Yup, but I'm not going to tell you although you'll find out anyway."

"That is true."

"Just be patient, I'll probably tell you if I feel like it."

"Alright then." Evie decided to check the comments on her recent video that she posted. Most of them were asking where Mal went or if they were even friends. "Wow, most of my fans are asking where you are since I haven't been posting about you and I'm not there with you," she confessed to Mal.

"Well, their questions will be answered soon," Mal said.

A moment of silence once again took over them when Evie spoke again,"We should all do a challenge since we're with our friends. We're probably not going to be with for maybe another year," Evie explained.

"That's actually a good idea. I'm down to do it," Mal agreed.

"Alright, I'll post something about it on my social media then right now."

"Alright then," Mal said.

After a few hours of talking, they both decided to end the call. Mal checked again if she has everything she needed and she then dropped her dog off at Harry's place. Harry was her friend that she met in college. She has a friendship with him just like her and Evie's.

After that, she prepared her clothes to wear. She decided to wear her grey joggers with a white v-neck shirt. She wanted to top it off with a pair of black shoes and a black leather jacket. She took a shower and changed into her clothes. She chose to put her hair down and put on a little makeup.

She drove to the airport which was about one and a half to two hours away from her apartment. While driving there, she knew she would eventually reach traffic, which she did but got through it luckily.

She arrived at the airport at around 8 P.M. so she had some time to walk around before her flight. After security, she went into some shops to look around and to get a snack before she boards the airplane.

She sat in silence texting Evie about how she feels. She told Evie how she's afraid to see Ben for the first time after their break-up. But, she knew that she would have to see him again, which Evie said. However, Mal explained that she didn't know it would be this soon.

They both continued to talk for a while until Mal's flight announced that they would start to board passengers. She got into line and waited until she got to the front to get her ticket scanned. After a moment, her ticket was scanned and she made her way to her seat. As she put her luggage in the overhead compartment and sat down, she was waiting to see who would be sitting next to her. Luckily, no one sat next to her.

During the flight, she slept for half of the flight and worked on her piano piece for the remaining time. When she was checking her phone, she got a text from Belle that said, " _Hey, Mal! Just wanted to let you know that when you arrive and get your stuff, we'll have a driver to pick you up. He'll go up to you and just follow him. If you don't think it's him, just ask him the secret word, which is 'porcupine'. I'm sorry we can't be there, but we'll see you in the morning! Love you!_ "

Mal sighed after reading it and spent the remaining time on her phone. She started to prepare herself when the pilots announced that they were going to land soon. Mal was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't know that she was already at baggage claim.

She searched for her luggage and once she got out of the area of crowded people, a tall, bulky man in a suit came up to her. "Hello, ma'am. Are you Mal Faery?" he asked her.

"Yes, you must be the security guard that the Adams sent," she replied.

"Yes, I am. Here let me have your luggage."

"Wait," Mal said as she pulled her luggage away. "What's the secret word?" she asked.

He hesitated for a moment, feeling a little frustrated. He decided to tell her and whispered 'Porcupine' into her ear. Once he said it, he earned a nod from him and took her luggage from her. When they arrived at the car, which was a few steps away, he first put her luggage into the trunk of the vehicle and then opened the door for Mal. Once she got in, she made herself comfortable and waited for the guard. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her friends all over again, but she had a gut feeling that something was going to happen on the trip.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note (IMPORTANT):**

 **Hey, guys! It's been two weeks since I have last updated this book. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately so that is why I haven't been updating. I've been thinking about discontinuing this because I don't think it's good enough as the other ones I've read; I don't know if you guys want me to continue this so just leave reviews, telling me you do want me to continue it. However, his is my first time writing a fanfic so it's pretty understandable why it's not good. Away from that, I would like to appreciate RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS for helping write a part in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the character and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

A Reunion

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

"Everything I've never done, I want to do with you."

~ William Chapman

* * *

For the duration of the ride, all Mal did was look out the window, letting the familiar scenery sink in, and listen to music, setting the mood around her. The type of music she was listening to made her inattentive and fatigue. She decided to close her eyes for a moment, but her tiredness took control; she had no trouble going to sleep

The guard/driver woke her up carefully, telling her that they have arrived. She responded with an 'Alright' in her tired voice and he got out of the car to open her door and to get her luggage. She gathered up all her stuff and exited out of the vehicle. A group of people gathered up at the front of the house. As she was walking up, she swore to herself that they all looked familiar.

"Oh, Mal dear! It's great to have you back!" exclaimed as she walked to her and gave Mal a big, tight hug. loved Mal from the beginning and still does. Ever since she heard about the breakup between Ben and Mal, she was definitely heartbroken as they were. Throughout their relationship, she witnessed all the happiness and love they shared with each other. And now, she can no longer see that kind of love or 'true love' as she calls it.

" !" Mal exclaimed. She returned the hug back to her, showing how much she had missed her all these years. has done a lot of Mal. She has helped Mal surprise Ben on special occasions, helps Mal cook and packaged foods for their special date picnics, and many more. Mal feels that she owes a lot to for everything, but insists that she does not. However, this time Mal chose to be stubborn towards.

"I've missed you so much," Mal said lovingly.

looked her up and down, "You've grown up so much," she muttered with glossy eyes.

"Yes I did grow up, but I'm still the same Mal as before," Mal replied with a smile.

"Of course you are."

Mal looked at her once again and smiled; she then walked up to the rest of the group. Lumière and Cogsworth then greeted her by the front door, and Lumiere offered to take her luggage and backpack. Most of the people who were living in the household were asleep beside the three who greeted her. Sadly, told her that everyone was asleep, which was pretty understandable.

Although Belle was asleep, she still set up a little treat for her. led her to the kitchen to eat before she could finally rest for the night. prepared her Chicken Parmesan with Fettuccine Alfredo which was all made from the heart. When she directed Mal to a seat at the counter, there was also a folded note lying next to the meal. She picked it up and unfolded it up. The letter said:

* * *

 _Dear Mal,_

 _Hi, sweetheart! It's great to have you back. I'm sorry that this is not a long note or letter as you had expected but it is because I want to welcome you in person more. Enjoy the dinner had prepared for you. I'll see you in the morning or afternoon, depending on how exhausted you are, and I am looking forward to our talk. Love you and sweet dreams!_

 _Love,_

Belle

* * *

A smile grew on Mal's face after reading the short note. She then started to eat the food that was set in front of her, and when she was done, took her plate away and placed it in the sink. However, that wasn't all she ate, walked up to the refrigerator and opened it, taking out chocolate covered strawberries. As she was walking up to Mal, Mal's head popped up from looking down at her phone and her eyes were gawking.

"Here you go Sweetie," said with a smile.

"Umm, this is too much; I can't eat all of these," Mal said as she gestured to the 12 strawberries.

"Well, I made a lot of these because I know that these are one of your favorites. The 12 you are looking at right now are not the only ones I made," she said. This made Mal's heart melt. Although she and Ben broke up, she still treated her like a daughter as Belle would also.

"Well, I can't finish these all by myself. Why don't you have some for yourself?" Mal asked her.

"No honey, it's fine. I only made these for you, not for me or anyone."

"Yeah, but you worked so hard. You need some kind of reward for it."

"Mal, honey, it's fine."

"C' mon; pretty please with a cherry on top," Mal begged with her lips pouting.

took time to think about it and eventually fell for Mal's adorable puppy face. "Fine; I still can't fall for that cute puppy face," said. Mal laughed in reply. They both took a chocolate covered strawberry and bit into it. Mal widened her eyes and looked at.

"These are so good," she exclaimed.

"Well thank you. Remember there is a lot more, just tell me if you want some," said.

"Will do." Mal decided to eat another and told Mrs. Potts to also eat another one. In the end, she ate 3 since she was so stuffed from the meal and only ate 3. "You know you could eat more; I don't mind at all," Mal said.

"Are you sure, sweetie? If I do, I'll consume all of them," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, and if you do eat all of them, I'll make more for us."

"Alright. Well, you should rest; I'm sure all of the travelings has made you all worn out."

"Yeah, it has," Mal laughed. She led Mal to her designated room. They both entered the room and gave Mal a tour.

Before left the room, she said, "Thank you, sweetie, and welcome home."

"No thank you for making it feel like home again." They then smiled at each other and hugged each other, and wished each other a good night.

Mal laid herself out on the bed, relieved that she can finally rest. But first, she had to change into a more comfortable outfit, brush her teeth, and wash her face. She changed into a sheer pink tank top with black joggers. She then headed to the bathroom and did her usual night-time routine. After that, she made her way to bed and flipped over the covers to settle in bed. As she settled, she enjoyed how comfortable she was; with the heat on and how soft the bed and pillows were. She was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up at around 10 A.M, still weary from all the traveling although it wasn't long. She unplugged her phone from its charging cable and looked at the highly lit displayed screen, showing the time of 10:19 and the date of Saturday, January 24. Wow, did I really sleep that long?, she thought. Under that was a notification of a text message from Evie, which was about fifteen minutes ago. She opened it and said, "Are you here yet?". Mal flashed a small smile; she decided not to answer and surprise her instead, being the best friend.

She flipped over the covers and got up. She put a hoodie over her tank top since it was chilly. She slid her feet into cozy slippers and left out the door. As she made her way down the stairs, she put her hair into a top knot and heard laughter. When she was downstairs, she peeked behind a wall, seeing that everyone was there, but the food hasn't been administered yet. Before entering the dining room, she decided to enter the kitchen first.

"Good morning," Mal uttered as she sat on a chair and leaned over the marble countertop.

"Good morning, Mal," she greeted with a beam. "Did you meet with the others?" she asked.

"Nope, not yet; but that is a reason why I came here. I want to surprise them before doing anything else," Mal answered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" She questioned as she continued to set up breakfast.

"Well, I was hoping I could help you carry out the food if you would allow me to."

"Of course I would allow you, but that is the only reason why I'll let you do this type of work."

"Thank you, But I hope you know that I'm stubborn at times," Mal pointed out.

"I do and I soon better do something about it," joked. They both laughed and continued to do what they were doing.

"Do you need any help with cooking or preparing something?" Mal asked.

"No, I should do fine sweetie. You're helping me take out the dishes later on so I should be good for now."

"Alright; I'll just keep you company then." Mal and continued to talk until she was finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and they were having this big conversation about what they should do for this coming week. "I think we should do challenges or play games since it's out last week together," Evie suggested to the group.

"Great idea, but how should we do it?" Jay also suggested.

"We could do some type of team competition and do a game each day or something; it could be like the Olympics." Everyone else agreed after Evie explained. "We could discuss more it after breakfast."

* * *

Cogsworth! Lumière!" called. All she prepared was scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, waffles, pancakes, coffee, cut up fruit, and orange juice. They both soon arrived into the kitchen in less than a second, ready for whatever she was going to tell them to do. "Go and get the eggs and bacon in the food warmer. Mal and I will get the sausages and waffles. While we serve it out there, you can get the pancakes and coffee; and we can get the fruit and orange juice."

"Got it and good morning," Lumière said.

"Good morning, Lumière and also to you too, Cogsworth," Mal greeted them both.

"Good morning," Cogsworth said.

They both continued to go on with what they were supposed to do. Mal started to get the sausages while gets the waffles. They both went through the door that was connected to the dining room.

"Mal!" Evie and the other girls exclaimed. Mal put down the sausages on the table and the girls got up to hug her. Mal was so happy to see all of them, but one problem was that she couldn't breathe.

"Um guys, c-can't breathe," Mal struggled to say. They all apologized shortly, but soon they all hugged her.

"It's great to have you back, Mal," Lonnie said.

"Thanks; I missed you guys so much," Mal said.

"And we missed you," Jane replied.

"Hey, Mal!" Carlos got her attention over to him and Jay. She went up to them and hugged them both.

"I'm sorry guys, but let me first help serve the food and then we can talk right after," she reassured them.

"Actually Mal dear, we can take care of it, you sit down and talk," said.

"But, -" Mal whined.

"Mal," warned.

"Alright, alright," Mal said as she put her hands up in surrender. She was then greeted by Belle, Adam, and her Mom. They then started to eat breakfast and talk more so they can all catch up with each other. After they were all done with breakfast, most of them went outside to the backyard. Mal decided to stay behind with her Mom to ask about where she is staying.

"Wait, am I staying with you or Belle?" she asked her mom.

"You are going to stay with Bella because you need to hang out with your friends, You've been hanging out with me more than with your friends. I want you to have a good time with them," her Mom said.

"I mean, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I even talked to Belle about it and she's fine with it. Evie's mom did the same, too."

"Okay then. I guess I could spend more time with them."

Her mom smiled in return. "If you have any problems, I am one call away."

"Thanks, mom." She kissed Mal's forehead and made their way outside to where everyone was.

Mal admired Belle's rose garden because it is full of vibrant colors. Her garden is full of fragrances and is always peaceful. Whenever Mal would come over, she would bring out her sketchbook and draw whatever idea pops up.

"Go with your friends, I'll be inside with Belle and Adam," her Mom said.

"Okay, just call me if you need me," Mal replied. Her mom gave her a nod and a smile in return, telling her that she will.

She then made her way to where they were which was the patio. They all talked, laughed, and played around. It was a very contentful time for all of them until two people came around. Ben and Audrey, ugh the sound of their names together is worse but what's worse is seeing the two together. The two arrived at the household happily.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Ben shouted as he and his girlfriend entered through the door.

"In here, Ben!" Belle, his mother, yelled back.

He and Audrey went into the kitchen, seeing that his parents and Mal's mom are helping clean up from breakfast.

"Good morning," Ben greeted Maleficent.

"Good morning, Ben," Maleficent replied with a grin.

"How's it over there at the headquarters?" His dad asked.

"It's fine over there, just a little mistake here and there, but we quickly fixed them. I also took care of the masquerade party, but you can check them yourself if you want."

"That's great, your mother and I will check it later on. How was the meeting?"

"Meeting went great actually. The team was impressed with the new phone prototype and they think that it is going to boost up our sales, which is excellent for the company."

"That is what I want to hear. I'm proud of you and thank you, I did make the right choice to make you the CEO of the company." Adam patted his back and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, dad."

"Of course, Ben wouldn't let you down. He's the most amazing person that anyone could have," Audrey said while gazing into Ben's eyes with a grin. They both looked at each other with a grin and their heads gravitated towards each other until someone interrupted.

"Alright, kids. I'll go tell the others to let them know you're here," Belle interrupted.

"No it's fine, mom; I'll just go to them since they're hanging outside. It's a good day to be out anyway."

"Alright, then. But we're going outside with you then. We're done helping. Right, Adam?"

"Yes, we are."

"Alright, then. Let's go," Ben said.

They all made their way to the patio and heard laughing.

"Hey, guys! What are you talking about?" Ben asked as he arrived, hand in hand with Audrey.

"We were just talking about memories of our childhood," Jay said. Ben nodded as he looked at everyone looking at him, but noticed that Mal was here and was looking into her phone.

"Oh Ben, Mal is here now, who you didn't invite to hang out here and to the Ball," Belle said.

"Again, I am sorry and welcome back Mal." Mal thanked him in response. Ben tried to make her feel welcomed and make it seem like nothing happened, but that was a fail.

"You must be Mal, Ben's ex-girlfriend? Ben's told me so much about you and no wonder he was able to move on so quickly unlike you," Audrey said as she and Mal handshake. This caused snickering between Jay and the others at the table.

"And you must be Audrey. I never thought someone would date you unlike Ben," Mal said.

"Water under the bridge?"

"Totes." They both laughed and with each shake, they both tightened their grip, trying to hurt the other's hand.

"Mal!" Maleficent called Mal right on cue. They both released hands

"I'll see you later." Mal smiled at her and then her face turned disgusted as she walked away.

Audrey did the same, but without doing the disgusting face because she was facing everyone. Mal saw this coming of course. But they're both in for a rollercoaster ride.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I have decided to work through this book and finish it. Since summer vacation has already started for me, I will start updating either 2 or 3 times a week randomly. Since I have decided to update that many times, chapters may be shorter than usual, however, I can make them longer if you'd like.**

 **Update: I removed chapter 5 to make it less cringe and more improved so expect two or three updates this week.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

Day 1

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

"The best and most beautiful things in this work cannot be seen or even heard but must be felt with the heart."

~ Helen Keller

* * *

After that little confrontation with Audrey, Mal was called by Maleficent. She made her way through the vast backyard and met up with her mom. The backyard is like it is out of a painting.

"Sorry to disturb your time with your friends, but is it fine if we can talk about your time in Washington?" Maleficent asked.

"Mom, it's fine and of course; I also wanted to talk to you about your wellbeing and any news that I need to know." Ever since Mal moved back to Washington for college, she started to love the environment there so she decided to stay there in Washington and wanted to have a fresh new start, although she was born there. Evie decided to do the same because just like Mal, she fell in love with the place. She started her career by creating a business and making dresses in her own apartment building and is now thinking about purchasing a building to improve her business. Mal first started off by helping an art teacher students draw at an elementary school, which she loves so much.

They both walked around and discussed problems about many different things like Audrey and Ben being together while Mal's there or how a patient recently passed from heart disease. They talked and talked after a few hours passed. Mal's mom decided that it was time for her to go back because she doesn't want her to spend too much time with her than her friends.

They greeted each other a goodbye and went on with their day. Mal went back to that area where she thought her friends were, but they she didn't see them there. She decided to go where she knew they would be at so she walked up the stairs and went out into the vast balcony where everyone was sitting and laughing. But she noticed that her blue-haired best friend wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Evie?" Mal asked.

"Um I think she's in the bathroom," Jay replied.

Mal nodded and sat on one of the armchairs, getting involved with the conversation. Mal would take a few looks at Ben and Audrey, telling herself that it could've been her or that she could've been more like her. What she witnessed was breaking making her break. All her thoughts were making her break. She excused herself from the group and decided to go to the bathroom. On the way, she and Evie bumped into each other.

"Hey, I was actually making my way back because I had a feeling. Are you okay?" Evie said worryingly.

"To be honest, no. Do you think we could talk right now, in my room? Please?" Mal asked.

Evie nodded her head, both making their way to her room. Once they both entered the room and closed the door, Mal's walls were coming down.

"Evie, I don't think I can do this. It's harder than I thought it was. Like it fucking sucks. I don't know whether I can go on with this. I've been here for not even 24 hours and I'm already wanting to go back to Washington," Mal explained, whilst tears were making their way down her face

Evie hugged her. "Mal you can do this. I know it's hard because you and Ben shared so many moments together; both of you admired each other. However, with how everything is, you should move on too. I know that you haven't moved on because you just showed that you have feelings for him still after years. If it hurts too much for you, why don't you talk with Belle and your mom about a plan? It's alright if you leave, we can just visit you if you'd like us to."

"I don't know."

"Think about this. It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on."

"You're probably right. I just keep doubting myself to this day, but it tells me that I need have a little faith in myself at least. Thank you, for having this talk with me. But I'm also sorry for taking away time from being with our friends."

"It's perfectly fine. It's my job and duty as a best friend to be by your side and help you."

Mal gave her a small smile.

"I'll leave you here with your thoughts. Just come back out when you're ready. Alright?"

"Alright." With that, Evie then made her way out the room as Mal looked out the window. After minutes passed by, she decided to take a shower to relax before doing anything else. She walked to the bathtub, steam filling the room as she turned the knob onto the warm side. She then strips herself from her clothing and enters the foggy tub. As the water first makes contact with her skin, all her worries and thoughts go away; her and her body calming itself from the liquid.

She wishes that it could be like this all the time but she knows that in reality, it can't happen. She takes her time, washing her body and hair. Once she was done, she grabbed the towel that was folded next to her. She wrapped herself in the towel and changed into a comfy blue purple ombre hoodie with black joggers. She combed her now wet purple hair and chose to let it down to dry.

Mal decided that she wasn't ready to go out but she needed her three particular friends with her right now. She texted them in their own group chat, telling them that she's going to stay in her room and if they wanted to hang out with her that they could come up. The two boys understood right away so they and Evie all decided to go up to her room. Before they went, they all left one by one so the rest of their friends wouldn't be suspicious and using excuses to get away.

Once they were all in room, they all talked and life as they used to before. But now it was starting to get serious.

"So, I decided that if it gets hard for me here, I'm going to stay at my house because I know that I can't survive when telling myself that I could, but I really can't. I don't want to keep suffering; all I want to do is relax and enjoy. I told Evie this earlier and since she knows I decided to tell you guys also since I know you'd be worried." No one knew that Mal was aching from everything when she first came. Her friends always wanted her to be happy; they never want to see her in pain. That's the kind of bond they have. A family type.

"Thanks for telling us and we understand Mal. If that's the best choice for you, then we'll encourage it. You know that we always care about your welfare. We all care about each others' welfare and that's what I love about our group. We'll always support each other and we'll always stick together," Jay spoke as he also spoke for Evie and Carlos. What Mal loves about Jay is that he'll always be a big brother figure to her. At times they don't see eye to eye but that's what siblings do.

"Thanks for understanding. I hope Belle will understand why if I decide to."

"And she will. I know that she doesn't want you to be uncomfortable so she has no choice to not let you," Carlos said.

"Well, all we could is hope that things will get better," Evie uttered.

Mal gave a smile to her friends before her phone chimed. "Belle just texted me right now that it's lunchtime. Let's go?"

Everyone nodded their heads and they all made their way downstairs. Everyone was sat in their seat and the core four took their seats. Lunch went smoothly than Mal expected until after.

"So Evie how are the dresses going for the Ball this weekend?" Belle asked. It's actually going really well. I'm already finished with your's, Lonnie's, and Jane's. Oh and also I'm done with Jay's and Carlos's suits. Right now, I'm working on Mal's and I'd say I would wear her's instead of mine." Evie loves going all out on Mal's clothes; they always exceed Mal's expectations but always chooses to be a little more extra for her best friend.

"Well, I can't wait to see the dresses. I just hope that it's not stressing you out."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to working this way and I'm also planning on opening a store soon since sales are going great."

"That's great to hear. I know you'll be successful; in a second, you'll be making gowns for everyone."

Evie smiled in return and thanked her for the compliments. Evie was so proud of herself for coming this far, but then it started to go downhill.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but who would want to buy a cheap ugly dress from you? Cheap fabric is not durable enough and plus it won't make you notorious. It's just going to make you look ugly. Luckily you aren't designing my dress; I'm going to New York for my dress to be designed by a luxurious fashion designer tonight." Everyone was silenced by what Audrey said. Ben didn't stop his own girlfriend.

One particular purple haired girl chose to step up to the plate. "Audrey, are you even hearing yourself? Are you even ashamed of what you said?"

"Mal, honey," her Mom said.

"No, mom. If no one is going to put her into her place, then I will. Audrey, it's not always going to be quantity over quality. It's always going to be quality over quantity. Excuse my language but I don't give a fuck that your dress is being designed by a famous fashion designer. I don't care that you have the money since you're a model. I don't care what goes on in your life. You're so egocentric. You just called everyone here ugly besides yourself. I just want to put that in your little brain that everything has beauty, but you and others who are like you don't see it.

"Mal-," Evie tried.

Mal began to raise her voice. "Beauty is not only on the outside, it's also on the inside. It's your qualities that make it up. Consider a tree for a moment. As beautiful or ugly as trees are to look at, we don't see what goes on underground - as they grow roots. Trees must develop deep roots in order to grow strong and produce their beauty. But we don't see the roots. We just see and enjoy the beauty or we just see and don't enjoy the beauty. In much the same way, what goes on inside of us is like the roots of a tree. The stuff on your face covers up your beauty; it's a weapon that helps you express who you are from the inside. If the world could remain within a frame like a painting on the wall, I think we'd see the beauty then and stand to stare in awe."

Mal didn't realize until now that she was standing up, facing towards Audrey. She moves her head and eyes around to view everyone's reaction. All eyes were on her. She looks down, guilt taking over her.

"I'm sorry, excuse me," Mal uttered. She quickly walked up to her room, locking the door behind her. She knew she did something awful, but it was for the good; not for the bad. The guilt sat not on her chest but inside her brain. What she had done she could not undo.

She went into her bed and curled up into the soft duvet and closed her eyes as it rubbed against her cheek. Her head rested against the cozy, fluffy pillows. The comforter was delicate and naturally comfy, like a cloud. Coziness coated her. She closed her eyes as she was deep in her thoughts. She soon surrendered to the call of sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! I am back with a new and improved chapter! I did not update for the past two weeks because of writer's block and vacation, which is not a good excuse. I know, I know. However, I got carried away with writing it this time and I hope it satisfies your needs. I'm sorry for constantly changing the update schedule but I plan on updating whenever I am done with a chapter. Tell me how you're liking the story so far by placing a review. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

Bonding Time

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

"You wanna know who I'm in love with? Read the first word again."

~ Anonymous

* * *

After a couple hours of sleeping, Mal slowly and reluctantly opened her green eyes. She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust her eyesight. She sat up, rubbing her knuckles into her eyes, and dragged her feet off the bed. She extended her arms above her head and let out a yawn. She watched her legs dangle above the white marble floor before checking her phone, which was spammed with messages from her friends.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Are you all right?"

Those are the typical messages anyone would send to his or her friends. She decided to not to reply to them since she was going downstairs to hang out with them before the night ends. She slipped on her black and white checkered slip-on since they were easy to slip on and off and headed downstairs. While she was going through the beige hallways, she saw Belle in the library, seeking for another book. Instead of continuing on, she walked into the spacious library.

"Mal, what brings you in here?" Belle asked as she was looking through the shelves of books.

"I just wanted to say sorry for my outburst earlier. I let my anger get the best of me, but I wanted to lecture her since she doesn't get anything at first. I just really hated her for being so selfish and mean. When silence took over the dining table and no one said anything, I decided to say something if no one was going to so I did. I hope you can forgive me and my actions from earlier." Belle stopped what she was doing. Mal still felt guilty since she did it in front of everybody and she thought the only way she can forget about it is if she actually neglected the memory of it, but it was still bothering her.

Belle, of course, being sincere, forgave Mal. She turned and faced Mal, "Mal, it's fin. What you did to Audrey is for the good and not for the bad. Your speech was heartfelt and if you would've said it to every girl like or unlike Audrey, they would feel the same as she and I did. Don't beat yourself up for it. To be honest, whenever Audrey does that, I just want to say something myself but I don't have the courage to. I never wanted to say this, but I always thought she was self-absorbed; a fake smile, and kind of a kiss up."

Mal and Belle shared a laugh. Mal also thought the same ever since she first met her. "I agree. I've only met her for like 4 hours and I already dislike her. I'm sorry to say this but I'm hoping for the best that she's not going to be your daughter-in-law."

"Tell me about it. I'd rather have you and only you. To be honest, I really thought you and Ben would've lasted longer." Belle admired their relationship. She witnessed all the love and memories throughout their time being together. But that sadly ended too soon.

"When we first started dating, I thought we would've been a forever. However, the future has it different for us, doesn't it?" Mal questioned.

"Maybe. I'm sorry about that again." Belle said, feeling responsible for it all.

"It's not your fault," Mal replied. "It never was."

"Yeah, but I'm his mother; I taught him about love and the concept of it." Ever since Belle started learning about Ben and Mal's break up, she felt she was at fault. She taught Ben about love and Mal was heartbroken by him.

"Still he might've misunderstood some things along the way," Mal tried to reason.

"Well he was a stubborn kid," Belle advised.

"Exactly."

They both shared one final laugh before ending their conversation. "Oh! Reminds me I need to give you this book that you need to read and your mother left early because she needed to attend some business." Belle went to look for the book while Mal was following her.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

Belle gave her the book that she wanted Mal to read; on the front, written on it was the title The Light We Lost with the author's name and an illustration. "I don't know if this book will make you cry as I did but it reminded me of you and Ben. I just thought you could give this book a try."

"Thank you, Belle. I will for sure read it."

"Your welcome. All right now go on, I'm pretty sure your friends are wondering where you are."

"All right, thank you again." Mal painted a ray of sunshine all over her face. She turned around and exited the library, starting from where she stopped previously.

Her feet took her where her brain thought where they would be. As she appeared in front of the door that led to the backyard, she saw Evie, Carlos, and Jay sat around a campfire, enjoying the time of their lives. She sighed, her warm breath going onto the cold windows, creating condensation.

Her right hand chose to turn the doorknob, pulling the door open. Her right foot stepped out first, then her left; she turned around to shut the door and started walking towards the group. The talking and the heat of the fire were increasing, each step she took.

"How was your sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" Jay yelled getting more attention to Mal.

Mal shook her head with a little grin, "Shut up. How did you know I was sleeping? I locked my door," Mal stated.

"It's called a key. You know- it's a small object that can either lock or unlock a door," Carlos pointed out.

"Wait, did you go in with him?" Mal questioned.

"Yes- so did Belle, Evie, Lonnie, and Jane. We were all worried about you since you ran away," Carlos confessed.

"Well thanks, but it's called texting. You could've sent a message digitally and I would've answered," Mal explained.

"Really? Because at that time you wanted some alone time," Evie uttered.

Evie is right; Mal did want to be alone at that time. "Touche," Mal admitted.

"Mal, Jay, Carlos, and I have known you for a long time. You can't hide anything from us anymore because we got your back. Don't be afraid to express your feeling to us," Evie acknowledged.

"I know, but I don't want to be bothering you all the time about," Mal declared.

"Again, we've been friends for a long time. I'm pretty sure we've gotten used to each other."

Mal smiled, "Thanks, Evie."

Evie smiled back at her, "No problem."

Evie stood up and both girls hugged each other while Jay interrupted, "Hey, what about us?"

Mal and Evie laughed and made more room for them to join in. The boys walked in and created one group hug. "I missed this so much," Mal said.

Evie, Jay, and Carlos agreed with her. "Let's spend this small moment together then before the rest come back," Carlos said.

"All right, and also where did the others go?" Mal wanted to know.

"They went out with their friends, but they're going to come back and you are going to meet them," Jay said.

"Wait, why didn't you guys go with them?" Mal inquired.

"We wanted to be here with you because we knew you would have woken up. We wouldn't want you to be alone," Evie remarked.

"I'm holding you guys back; you guys could've gone. I have Belle, anyways we have some catching up to do," Mal replied.

"But we wanted to spend more time with you and Evie since you guys live in another state," Jay spoke for him and Carlos.

"Aww," Mal and Evie chorused. The girls tightened the hug more, sharing all the love they had for the boys.

* * *

After several minutes passed by, they broke the hug and talked more until they heard loud chattering that was growing louder and louder. They looked up and saw in front of them the 'power couple', Lonnie, Jane, Doug, and two people who Mal was unfamiliar with.

"What's up, guys," a blond-haired guy said as he bro-hugged Jay and Carlos. Doug and Evie hugged each other and pecked each other's lips for a while everyone greeted each other besides Mal since she was busy talking to Lonnie and Jane.

"Hey Mal, are you okay from earlier?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some alone time from the whole situation. I feel a little better right now," Mal answered.

"Mal, don't beat yourself up for it. What you said in there was inspiring; you're the one who helped me see that I do have beauty, you're the reason why I am the person to this day," Jane added.

"Thanks," Mal appreciated.

"Your welcome. C'mon lets join the group, it's time you meet two new people," Jane stated. Mal smiled and walked over to the group.

Some background information on Evie and Doug's relationship is that they started dating when they were in the third year of college. They handled the long distance relationship pretty well and still are. Aside from that, they are deeply in love and are made for each other.

"Chad, Gil, this is Mal. Mal, this is Chad and Gil," Ben introduced them.

"Hello," both of the boys said in unison. One at a time, Gil and Chad offered their hands for a handshake, trying to be gentlemen. Mal shook their hands and also greeted them back.

Everything was going the way Mal wanted it to until Chad spoke, "So you're the hot girl that Ben dumped in college?"

Mal's eyes widened in surprise and Ben snapped his head towards Chad. She looked down and pursed her lips; this is awkward, she thought. Ben gave him a 'What the fuck?!' stare while Audrey was caressing his right arm.

"Dude," Gil said as he nudged him.

"What? I'm just asking," Chad argued.

"It's fine and I am-I'm pretty sure that's what I'm known as to Ben's friends," Mal uttered.

"Wow. I can't believe Ben dumped a hot girl," Chad flirted. Once again, Gil nudged, trying to tell him to shut up

Mal shot him a death stare, telling him to stop talking before she does something that he'll regret later on.

"All right, I'll stop talking about you and Ben," he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, why don't we sit down, shall we?" Evie said.

Everyone sat down on the curved couch that surrounded the campfire. Mal was seated next to Evie with Doug onto her right side. Chad hurried to sit next to her but Mal quickly placed her book down, "Please don't sit next to me," Mal warned.

"Fine," Chad gave in. He decided to sit next to Gil, who was next to Ben with Audrey on his left side. Next to Audrey is Doug and Evie, and Mal, Lonnie, and Jane.

"All right, so during lunch, I made up the idea of having a mini Olympics for my channel since they're coming up. I just thought we could start planning for it right now and we could start it when Mal and I come back in Spring. Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, and I have already agreed to it so I just want to know if you guys wanted to join," Evie informed.

"I'm in," Ben said.

"What about you, Audrey?" Evie asked.

"I guess so," Audrey said.

"Gil?"

"I'll join in," Gil replied.

"Chad?"

"Same here," Chad answered.

"All right, what about you, Mal?" Evie looked at her.

"Sounds fun so why not?" said Mal.

"All right, it's all set. One of us just has to remember and we can start planning when we come back," Evie said. Everyone else nodded in response, looking forward to the fun activity in Spring.

"So what should we do right now?" Lonnie asked.

"I don't know; play games?" Jay suggested.

"Well we all haven't played a game with each other for a long time," Evie responded. "What time does Audrey need to go to the airport?"

"My flight got delayed till tomorrow due to a storm tonight so we could go till the night ends," Audrey replied.

"All right, so what games should we play?" Jane asked.

"How about Truth or Dare but dirty?" Evie suggested.

"Sounds interesting; any rules?" Carlos asked.

"No rules, anything goes," Evie answered. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Chad exclaimed. "Mal, truth or dare?"

Mal sighed, "Dare."

"Make out with me," Chad dared her.

"Why did I see this coming?" Mal complained.

"Sorry, Mal but you gotta do it," Evie giggled.

Mal got up and Chad patted his lap; she sat on his lap with his face being so close up to her's. She put her arm around his neck. While she was adjusting, Ben felt a pang of an unknown feeling. He wanted it all to stop, but he couldn't do that in front of all the people, especially his girlfriend. He watched as both of their heads gravitated towards each other, but at the last second, Mal raised her hand where her lips were. Instead of Chad kissing her lips, he was kissing her hand.

Everybody started to grow into laughter while Chad was still in the moment. After a minute has passed, he broke the passionate makeout session.

"Are you done?" Mal asked.

His eyes grew wide in surprise, "You tricked me!"

"Well, I'm not interested in you!" Mal exclaimed.

Mal got up and returned to her seat, "Oh I see-you play hard to get."

"Dude! When will you get it that I'm not interested in you!" Mal argued.

"Never because I know that you'll be on knees, begging for my love; that's how those girls end up," Chad retorted.

"Okay, I'm not playing anymore," Mal stood up and started to walk over to the house.

"Mal, why?" Evie whined.

Mal turned around, "Chad keeps on being a dickhead and I need to meet my brother soon so have a good time".

"All right, we'll see you later," Evie shouted.

She waved bye as she continued to walk. On the way, she bumped into Belle, who looked like she was in a hurry, "Oh Mal, thank god I found you, your brother just arrived right now and he is in a hurry, so hurry on up into the living room."

"Okay, thanks, Belle!" Mal shouted as she lightly jogged through the vast household. As she arrived, she saw a man who has black hair, fair skin, and muscular from a distance with a baby car seat in hand, looking panicky. "Hey," Mal spoke quietly.

"Hey, how are ya?" her brother, Elijah, asked as he hugged her.

"I'm doing good," Mal answered. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry to bother you, but Ellie needs to be watched and I've been called in for an emergency. I'm in a race against time right now so I need you to watch Ellie," he said as he put the car seat down carefully onto the couch.

"It's fine," Mal answered. "Anyways I want to spend time with her before I go."

"Right now, she's sleeping but she's probably going to wake up sooner or later; her bedtime was at around 6:30 so you don't have worry about her bedtime; all you need to worry about is when she wakes up. In this diaper bag, you can find her clothes, shampoo, food; overall, you'll find anything you need. There is probably at least six or seven bags of breast milk that's been pumped two hours ago so you have to post those away now or they'll go bad and use those because thawing it takes so much time. There is a packet of the schedule and instructions so you wouldn't stress out so much. And I think that's it," Eli explained.

"Okay, but are you sure? Does she know me? What if she starts crying and doesn't stop?" Mal worriedly asked.

"You will be fine. I'm pretty sure she knows you if not just soothe her and introduce yourself; basically, show her love. You're the aunt and godmother so she has to know and love you right away," Eli said, trying to ease her.

"Okay, I don't want to hold you back anymore. You need to go. Now. Your job is serious."

"You're right. I'll start going now and if you have any questions, text, Lilli. She'll have the answers you need. Right now she's resting before she goes to work and yes, I told her bought Ellie here although she didn't like the idea at first; when she knew you would be taking care of her, she agreed right away. She'll be out by around 10 in the morning maybe."

Mal pulled him into an embrace, "All right, thanks. Bye, and be safe." She felt his arms wrap around shortly in response.

"Bye, don't worry; I will and also welcome home," he replied as he tightened the hug a bit more. Her mouth curled up into a smile. He carefully put the shade back, "Bye, sweetie," he gave her a big kiss before walking out.

"Well let's get you upstairs and settled," Mal muttered towards her niece. Mal loved all her features; her chubbiness, angelic face, happiness-basically all of her. She also loves her blue eyes which were blue as the sky. Many people admired her blue eyes because they were so stunning and adorable. Ever since Ellie was born, she felt so thankful for her.

Mal put the diaper's bag's strap across her torso, resting on top of her left shoulder, and grabbed the car seat carefully, trying not to wake up the baby, and walked to the and up the stairs to her room. She opened the door with her free right hand and slowly settled down the car seat and the bag onto the wooden storage chest at the foot of the bed. Mal swiftly and gently closed the door and adjusted the pillows on her bed so she could lay the baby on the bed. She used the pillows as a barrier and used the inside to lie her in.

Cautiously and silently, Mal unbuckled her buckle and freed her from her car seat. She cradled the bundle of joy in her arms and laid her down onto the comfy mattress. She decided to read the packet for the meantime, "Wake and milk feed at 6:30 A.M, naptime at 8:30 to 9:30, milk feed at 9:30 A.M, naptime at 11:30 A.M to 12:30 P.M," she read out loud. She saw that the schedule repeats itself for the whole day, "Looks and sounds easy."

She then read the instructions, "For reheating breast milk, heat up one and a half cup of water for 3 minutes in the microwave. Submerge 6-ounce bag in the cup and check every ten or fifteen seconds for temperature. If you think the water is too hot, pull the bag out of the water and lay on the flat hard surface and carefully rock your hand around it like a waterbed. If it feels a little cold, submerge it back into the water and give it another 10 to 15 seconds; repeat the process if necessary. Then feed to the baby," she also read out loud. Furthermore, she read even more instructions which took care of situations at night and more.

She then remembered to put the breast milk in the fridge before it goes bad. She unpacked the bag and found all the bags of milk in a big Ziploc bag. She took it out and sneakily went out of the room. She paced herself to the kitchen and as she entered, she found Mrs. Potts and her friends, sitting by the counter, who looked a little wet.

"Woah, what happened with you guys?" Mal laughed.

"Well just as you left, after a minute or two, it just all of a started raining out of nowhere," Evie answered.

"Ha, sucks for you guys," Mal replied as she opened the refrigerator.

"Why do you have milk in your hands?" Jay asked.

"Oh! This, is for baby Ellianna," said Mal. "Yeah my brother just dropped her off and right now she's sleeping so I better hurry. , may I move this stuff so I could put the milk here?"

"Where, dear?" asked as she turned around to look.

"In the back, very top shelf, where it's mostly cold," Mal spoke.

"Of course, dear. Just be careful with the food in there," uttered.

"Okay and, I cannot have meats, eggs, and/or uncooked food near it," Mal pointed out.

"Got it, dear, luckily it's just drinks in that area," remarked. "Why don't I put it for you?"

"Are you sure? I don't any of your cooking to burn," Mal asked.

"Yes, the sauce just needs to simmer anyway and you are watching a baby," she stated.

"All right then; you got me there," Mal surrendered. "I'll see you guys later!" Mal was about to jog to her room, but Evie's voice stopped her.

"Wait! Mal, can we see the baby?" Evie asked.

Mal turned around, but walked backward, "Maybe if she wakes up or when you guys change?"

Mal returned back to her room and didn't know what to do since she had free time. It's 7:45; what can I do? she thought. She thought for a while until she decided to take out her sketchbook to brainstorm more ideas of what she could (spray)paint for her gallery.

After a few moments have passed, someone softly knocked on her door. She stood up slowly from her bed, aware of the baby. She thought it was Evie since she was eager about the baby. But nope.

It was the one and only Ben.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **What's up guys! Sorry if the chapters have been focusing on Mal's first day lately. However, I will probably start writing a chapter based on each day of Mal's visit up to the event. I hope you guys are looking forward to it and I hope I can exceed all your expectations of this chapter and other chapters in the future. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

"Love to me is someone telling me, 'I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and if you needed me to I'd jump out a plane for you.'"

~ Jennifer Lopez

* * *

"Oh, hey Ben," Mal said slowly but trying to sound normal.

"Erm hey, Mal. I just wanted to give you your dinner since you're watching your niece and I know you can't go back downstairs," Ben uttered. "I hope you like spaghetti," Ben joked.

"Thanks," Mal smiled as he gave her the tray with a plate full of spaghetti, water, and some chocolate covered strawberries on the side. Silence took over them, the awkwardness making its return as always.

"Uh I guess I should start heading back downstairs," Ben said.

"Okay then; I'll see you later I guess," Mal responded.

Ben smiled back and slowly and awkwardly walked back the way he took.

She watched him for a second and closed to door cautiously to not wake up the angel on the bed. Mal felt hungry earlier and now after talking to her ex, she lost her appetite. But she soon convinced herself that it wouldn't hurt to take a few bites.

Whilst eating and watching movies on her laptop, she heard a little whimper from the bed. She paused her movie and wiped her mouth and hands before attending to her little niece. "Oh, what's wrong, my little peanut?" Mal asked in a small quiet voice, picking her up gently at the same time. She soothed her by holding her and pulling her closer towards her body while moving her arm up and down the little girl's back, bouncing her body a little. Soon the little baby stopped and carried on with sleeping.

Mal is so happy that her niece is one of those babies who are easy to take care of and easily get used to people around her. The day the baby was born and first saw her, she was so happy that tears of joy started to show in her forest-like eyes. She talked to the baby as if she could talk and filled her in what they could do together in the future. "We could go out for ice cream, go to Disneyland, play dolls together, anything you want to do my little peanut." She treated her as if it's her own daughter, but the only problem is that it's her niece.

Mal does want kids in the near future but doubts that she can find love again. Ever since that breakup with Ben, she thought that what they both had was never going to disappear but boy was she totally wrong. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't know that tears started to fill her eyes. She cleared throat and blinked until her sight was clear again. She gently put her niece back onto the bed and continued with what she was doing.

Mal decided to call it a night when her eyes started to feel droopy. The nap she took earlier was not enough so she might as well sleep off all her exhaustion. She did her usual night routine and positioned herself into the bed carefully. She gave a kiss to her niece and let her droopy eyes close.

It was morning when the sunlight seeped through the curtains of the doors that lead to the balcony. She felt movement and whimpers until they turned into loud cries. Mal opened her groggy eyes, trying to focus on what's happening. She steadily got up and pulled her niece into her arms and got out of bed. She changed her diaper and went downstairs for Ellie's feeding time. She bumped into everyone who was hanging out in the kitchen and surprisingly awake at this time of the morning.

"Good morning, Mal!" Evie exclaimed once she saw Mal enter.

Mal was still getting used to the day so she flinched at Evie's loud ass voice. "Good morning, E. Good morning everyone," Mal tiredly said.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Belle asked.

"I actually slept pretty well last night. This little bugaboo hardly cried and I appreciate her for that," Mal smiled.

"That's good to hear. Is it fine if I can hold her?" Belle questioned.

"Oh yes, of course," Mal gave Ellie to Belle and shockingly did not cry like at all. She just stared at Belle with a blank expression until Ellie laughed.

"Awwww, she's so adorable!" Evie squealed. "Speaking of which, Mal, would you like to see this cute picture of you?" Evie quickly tapped on her phone to show her a picture of her sleeping and lying down next Ellianna protectively.

"Send me that pic, it actually is cute," Mal complimented.

"Got it," Evie replied.

"Anyways, I need to prepare her milk so you guys can play with her until she needs to be fed; there should be a play-mat for her in the living room," Mal informed.

"Okay then, we'll all head to the living room since Mrs. Potts is also setting up breakfast; she's just getting fruits and vegetables outside right now," Belle, Adam, and Evie went to the living room to play with her. However, a tall figure decided to stay behind. _He_ hesitated for a moment before telling himself that it has to happen at some point.

"Erm, Mal, is it alright if we can talk later on?" Ben asked while Mal was getting one of the pouches full of milk.

"Yeah sure, when do you want to talk?" Mal responded.

"After lunch, if that's alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine." They both smiled at each other before Ben left. Mal was waiting for this moment but now her nerves are getting the best of her. The talk is going to go fine...right?


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE *IMPORTANT* PLS READ:**

 **Hey, guys! I am back with another chapter again and I hope I can keep up with the consistent updates, but I've been really busy with school. This chapter is also probably shorter than my other ones because as of right now, I am suffering writer's block so yeah, I love it! Also, after rereading my chapters, I will for sure edit this after finishing it. But, this may change because I know I have not been updating a lot, I may discontinue this book for now and continue to write it again if people do actually like this book. Apart from that, I hope you guys enjoy the new update.**

 **PLS COMMENT IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKE IT BECAUSE, AFTER THIS, I MAY OR MAY NOT UPDATE ANYMORE AND WILL PUT THIS BOOK ON HIATUS. DON'T BY SHY BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS HAVE A VOICE! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and/or some parts of the story.**

* * *

Quote/Poem of the Chapter:

"I'm happiest when I'm right next to you."

~ Anonymous

* * *

Five hours.

Four hours.

Three hours.

Two hours.

One hour.

Time's up.

Mal was hoping time would go by slowly but it wasn't doing her good. Earlier, Ben had texted her to meet him at his mother's rose garden, which was a bad idea since they have made so many memories there. But Mal has put all _that_ in the past and has her sight on the present and future. On the way, the vibrant colors of the flowers have gotten her attention that one day she would want to paint this onto a canvas. She was so distracted that Ben had to have the guts to walk up to her.

Mal saw a tall, slim figure walking towards her at her side view. She turned her attention toward it and gave him a smile that showed her pearly whites. This always made Ben weak at his knees; he always missed her smiles because it always made him fall in love with her again each day. And plus, he had something to look forward to.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Ben. I just wanted to take a glance at these flowers, but I suddenly got bothered by them. I'm pretty sure you have a busy schedule too," Mal apologized.

"No worries; I actually am not that busy today so we don't have to hurry at all," Ben said.

"Okay then, so what do you want to talk about?" Mal asked.

"I just wanted to catch up with you, that's all."

Mal nodded. As they got to a bench that's in the very center of the garden with a water fountain, they finally started to have a conversation since their breakup and her arrival.

* * *

Minutes have passed by.

Hours have passed by.

It was literally to the point where people had to distract them, they still continued.

"Wait so your professor 'accidentally' had porn up instead of a powerpoint presentation?" Mal said. She was laughing so hard that her face was as red as a tomato and couldn't breathe properly.

The same would go for Ben, "Yup and some of the guys in my class had boners."

That made Mal laugh more harder than before. "Ben," Mal breathed, "stop before I-," and she continued.

They both take a moment to calm down from their giggles. In the end, they were both red as ever.

"Well you had an interesting college life," Mal jokes.

"Yup," Ben agreed. _Now here comes the serious part of this conversation,_ Ben thought. "Erm Mal, I would like to thank you for actually talking to me after what happened. I really do miss having your company and everything," he confessed.

"Ben, c'mon. You have a girlfriend already to take my place, I think that should've fixed what you've been missing," Mal replied.

"Mal, I serious here. I actually missed when we would mess around and such before," Ben reasoned.

"I do too, Ben. Don't worry, I don't have a grudge against you." As Mal let that statement out of her mouth, she had this vibe for Ben to be comfortable. She also sent a comforting smile towards him, which led to Ben to have a smirk on his face as he looked below him.

"Here, I think we both need this," Mal opened her arms, gesturing for a hug. Ben didn't have to think twice to join her; he knew that they both needed it too and they did. They spent a moment in each other's arms before Mal reluctantly let go. She still had that love for him, but she knew it wouldn't happen again sadly. "Anyways, I gotta go check on Evie with the baby."

"Alright, it was great talking to you again. I hope we can carry this friendship along."

 _Now I finally know where we land, whew!,_ Mal thought. "For sure," Mal agreed.


End file.
